Lo complicado del amor
by CaMi-insoul
Summary: UA. Enamorarse es sencillo, pero no es sencillo que te correspondan. Después de pasar por una relación complicada con Inuyasha, Kagome tiene que lidiar con el hecho de seguir adelante, o volver a intentarlo con su antiguo amor.


**Esta historia tendrá la posibilidad que los lectores elijan la pareja de Kagome conforme los comentarios lo pidan a través de los capítulos. Como la vida misma, nada está establecido aún. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Volver a caer**

—Otra vez soñé con él.

En una pequeña loma creada artificialmente para el parque, dos jóvenes conversaban mientras la espesura del pasto las rodeaba.

—Volví a sentirme como en aquél entonces. Creo que los sentimientos no desaparecen tan fácil cómo uno piensa…¿no lo crees? —le preguntó la joven de cabello negro a su amiga quien la miraba pensativa.

Su amiga la observaba sin decir palabra, Kagome sabía exactamente lo que pensaba.

Habían decidido verse, cada vez que les fuera posible, en aquel parque que se encontraba cerca de sus casas. Al estar en diferentes universidades, ya no era tan fácil verse cómo lo era en sus tiempos de preparatoria.

Amaban ese parque. Un lugar abierto que les brindaba un refugio perfecto para alejarse de todos los demás y hablar de alguna que otra aventura que les pasara entre los días transcurridos en la semana. Podían hablar con libertad. Gritar de ser necesario y desahogar las lagrimas que se les juntaran por las penas que les carcomieran el corazón.

La última vez que estuvieron en ese mismo lugar, el tema de conversación giraba en torno al mismo que se trababa en ese preciso momento… Inuyasha, el sujeto del cual Kagome se había enamorado.

Aquel fin de semana anterior, Sango se había pasado una hora tratando de consolar a su amiga, quien se encontraba llorando recostada boca abajo sobre la manta tendida en el césped.

Kagome gemía entre sollozos y soltaba improperios en contra de Inuyasha. Ella era de esa manera, muy pocas veces, se le veía llorar con dolor. No, ella no estaba triste, estaba furiosa. Furiosa con el y con ella misma por seguir queriéndolo.

Las palabras de la joven no eran cosas como "Lo quiero tanto ¿por qué el no siente lo mismo por mí?" no, de su boca salía palabras que harían sonrojar al más grosero camionero del país.

En aquella ocasión tardó un poco en calmarse, y al hacerlo, enderezó su cuerpo y se sentó con una naturalidad que pareciera que no había ocurrido nada anteriormente.

—Es un idiota— dijo con voz dulce —invitó a salir a alguien más. No se quien sea, ni se si quiero saber.

El silencio reinó entre las dos chicas por un momento, mientras observaban a lo lejos el paisaje que el parque les proporcionaba.

—¡Es que no lo entiendo! —Kagome tomó un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a ver las puntas de este como si fueran lo más entretenido del mundo —Sólo tenía que decírmelo ¿Qué era lo difícil? "Oye Kagome, no me interesas" —Dijo mientras imitaba la voz grave de Inuyasha —¿Era sólo un juego? ¿Quería tenerme de reserva en caso que no funcionara con la otra chica? —preguntaba sin esperar realmente una respuesta de parte de Sango, quien la escuchaba con atención.

Sango la miró y se quedó asombrada de su amiga. Sonreía, a pesar de que aún las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, ella sonreía.

—Pendejo— soltó Kagome entre una carcajada, giró su rostro para ver a su amiga aún con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

Sango no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Kagome. Las mejillas de la pelinegra estaban enrojecidas por el llanto, pero su sonrisa era equiparable con la de un niño que realiza una travesura.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Kagome a Sango, quien la observaba sonriente sin decir una palabra —¡Es la verdad! El tipo es más que un imbécil, perdió una gran oportunidad, por estar con alguien que ten por seguro que no lo querrá ni la mitad de lo que yo lo quise a él.

Kagome se puso de pie en un solo instante y se estiró alzando los brazos. Soltó un ligero grito combinado con un bostezo.

—Se que lo que digo es una tontería, pero es mi manera de hacerme sentir mejor. Si me pongo a pensar en que él será feliz con alguien más, seguramente me desmoronaría—dijo mientras observaba a un corredor pasear por la vereda que quedaba a unos metros. —¿y tu qué? Sango, ¿acaso no piensas decirme nada?

Su amiga rió ante su comentario y se puso de pie junto a ella.

—El tipo es más que un pendejo—respondió Sango a las palabras de su amiga, mientras la abrazaba por los hombros. —¿Qué quieres que te diga? No sé ni para que me invitas a platicar contigo si dices todo un monólogo con el que te alientas sola.

—¡Tonta! —dijo Kagome mientras abrazaba a su amiga y comenzaban a caminar por la vereda del parque.

Aquellos meses fueron muy difíciles para Kagome, había querido a Inuyasha como no lo había hecho con ningún otro chico. Nunca fueron pareja, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que habían tenido era algo especial. Era su mejor amigo, y lo había perdido todo.

Aun así no dejaría que otras personas, además de Sango, supieran el daño que le había hecho. Mucho menos él.

Lo que más lastimaba a Kagome fue la traición de Inuyasha que el hecho que no la amara. Podía soportar que no la quisiera, nadie lo obligaba a hacerlo… pero el le había hecho creer que si lo hacía, y esa misma esperanza fue lo que la llevó a ese punto.

Y ahora se encontraba junto a su amiga sentada en el mismo parque, hablando del mismo sujeto que la había lastimado con antelación.

—Fue muy lindo— comentó Kagome retomando la plática sobre su sueño. Su mano meneaba con nerviosismo la pajilla de su malteada de vainilla. —Al despertar aún me sentía con una gran calidez.

Sango soltó un bufido exasperada, no quería creer que su amiga volviera a caer por alguien que la lastimó tanto.

—¿Y? —le preguntó con molestia —¿En el te besaba apasionadamente? O ¿te hacía el amor de una manera que jamás pensaste posible?

Kagome la ve con una sonrisa sin molestarse en el tono de voz de Sango.

—¡Claro que no! —dice Kagome entre una pequeña risa —De hecho, ya ni recuerdo que se siente besarlo.

¡Y vaya que lo había besado! A pesar de que su relación nunca llegó a ser algo concreto, habían salido un par de veces. En una de esas ocasiones, Kagome decidió que era momento de aventurarse y lanzarse literalmente a sus labios.

"No quería quedarme con la duda" Fue la excusa que le puso a su amiga. Pero Inuyasha había correspondido al beso. Lo cual logró que Kagome implantara falsas esperanzas acerca de la relación que ella creyó casi establecida con él. Causando que el daño que sufriera después fuera aún mayor.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con algo físico—dijo Kagome alzando la mirada para ver finalmente a Sango— Fue un sueño extraño. Extraño pero muy lindo.

El sonrojo abarco el rostro de la pelinegra mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su bebida. Su amiga sólo la observaba con atención mientras pensaba en que consejo sería el mejor para darle a Kagome en un momento así.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? —preguntó finalmente Sango, al ver que su amiga no continuó hablando.

—Realmente no recuerdo mucho el sueño en sí, sólo tengo pequeños fragmentos. Por alguna razón estábamos en casa de uno de mis familiares.

Ante eso, Sango enarca una de sus cejas.

—Si, ya te dije que era extraño— dice Kagome entornando los ojos.

La familia de Kagome, era todo menos unida. Aquellos con los que la chica podía contar era su madre, su hermano y su abuelo. Fuera de ellos, no eran más que algunos conocidos lejanos que visitaban una vez al año si tenían suerte.

—En fin, estábamos en esa casa, y por alguna razón el estaba conmigo.  
Toda mi familia estaba en la cocina, hablando de sus temas sin importancia. Mientras tanto nosotros estábamos en la sala.  
Habíamos creado una de esas fortalezas cómo las que hacíamos de pequeños, con las sábanas sujetas a los sillones, y un montón de cobijas y cojines en el suelo.

Kagome se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras apretaba los labios y daba un suspiro de frustración.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sango al ver su cambio de humor.

—Si, es sólo que recordé cómo me sentí al despertar y saber que todo eso no era real—las pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de Kagome y una mueca de dolor pasó en un instante por su rostro.

—Es solo un sueño— le recuerda su amiga.

—Lo sé— dice Kagome sonriendo levemente mientras limpia una lágrima traicionera que escapa por uno de sus brillantes ojos —Por eso me duele.

Las jóvenes se quedan un momento en silencio. Sango no sabe que decirle a su amiga ¿Cómo es posible que un simple sueño le afecte tanto?

—En fin— dijo Kagome regresando a la historia— Era una fortaleza que sería la envidia de cualquiera de nuestros primitos. Primero yo entraba en la habitación, y lo veía recostado bajo las cobijas. Tenía su laptop sobre el pecho, mientras miraba una de las muchas series que le gustan a él.

—Con que… acostado bajo las cobijas—le dijo Sango con una voz insinuante, tratando de aligerar el tenso ambiente que se creó por la historia de su amiga.

—¡No! ¡Serás tonta! —Contesta Kagome riendo a carcajadas, con el rostro sonrojado. Tomó uno de los mechones de cabello de su amiga y lo estiró con fuerza, de manera que ambas terminaron en el césped a punto de un ataque de risa —Mis sueños no son cómo los tuyos, maldita pervertida. ¡No hay nada sexual en este sueño! Así que deja de meter ideas en mi cabeza.

Ambas se recostaron sobre su espalda y miraban las copas de los arboles meciéndose sobre ellas. El cielo se veía opacado entre la espesura de las hojas que los adornaban.

—Como te iba diciendo—dijo Kagome haciendo un gesto con la mano— el estaba ahí acostado sobre varios cojines, y cuando se da cuenta de que estoy ahí me sonríe.

Al mismo tiempo una sonrisa dulce se posa en el rostro de Kagome.

—Se hace a un lado, levanta las cobijas y me invita a recostarme junto a él. Yo no lo pienso y me acomodo junto a su cuerpo, reposando mi cabeza en su brazo que mantiene extendido para mí. Lo abrazo de la cintura y subo una de mis piernas a las suyas, cómo si abrazara un gran peluche. Y nos quedamos así, los dos viendo la serie.

Kagome da un suspiro y con el dorso de su brazo se tapa los ojos.

—Era muy feliz en ese momento— susurró— no necesitaba de nada más. No me importaba estar en una casa que odiaba, viendo una serie que no me importa. No necesitaba nada más, solo… estar ahí, con él. Abrazada a él.

Poco a poco las lagrimas le recorrieron las mejillas. Esta vez no fue por enojo, no sonríe. Se incorporó un poco para sentarse y ver a lo lejos mientras que las lágrimas caían una por una.

—¿Piensas volverlo a intentar con él? —le preguntó Sango mientras la abraza.

—Claro que no—sonrió tristemente— sé muy bien que lo que soñé no es real, jamás he tenido una relación así. No se si Inuyasha me quiso en algún momento, no sé si la fantasía que se creó en mi mente podría ser verdad de alguna forma.

—El no es bueno para ti—le reafirmó su amiga, viendo como se desmoronaba en llanto.

—No, no lo es. Pero no puedo evitar amarlo a pesar de eso.

Claro que lo amaba.

Kagome llevaba más de dos años enamorada de un chico que no se merecía nada de ella. Su relación se basó en el apoyo mutuo que había entre ambos. Los dos tenían momentos difíciles, el problema fue que ella, cada vez que se veían, que platicaban y le abría su corazón sobre aquellas cosas que la mortificaban, se enamoraba cada vez más.

En cambio, con él las cosas fueron distintas. Inuyasha era la clase de hombre que se aleja de las personas que más lo conocen. Aquellas que pueden leerlo sin la necesidad que les diga que se encuentra mal. Ella lo conocía, y eso era un peligro.

Kagome solía bromear, tratando que Inuyasha pudiera ser más abierto con sus emociones. El, se ponía cortante y cambiaba de tema.

"Que aburrido" mencionaba tras momentos incómodos. "Tengo cosas que hacer" era su manera de despedirse de las pláticas que tenían por chat.

Si hablaban, era gracias a ella. La mayoría de las veces eran conversaciones superficiales que lograban distraerlo de los problemas que pudieran acomplejarlo día con día. Pero las cosas se volvieron tensas con el tiempo.

Kagome siempre había sido una chica enérgica, su entusiasmo contagiaba a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Pero desde que comenzó esa extraña relación con él, su energía disminuyó.

No es que Inuyasha fuera malo, pero si malo para Kagome. Ella necesitaba alguien que la abrazara y le dijera que las cosas estarían bien, a pesar de no estar seguir de eso. Ella no necesitaba nada más, sólo una persona que estuviera en los momentos difíciles, dándole calor. Por eso su sueño la afectó tanto.

—¿Qué sucedió con la chica con la que salió en aquel entonces?

—No lo sé. Creo que no estaba seguro de querer tener una relación. Aparentemente no sólo conmigo. Por eso te digo que lo que soñé no es posible, se perfectamente el tipo de relación que tengo con él y no pienso volver a lo de antes… aún si me lo pidiera.

—¿Qué crees que quisiera de ti?

—Una distracción tal vez.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y se dio el momento que regresaran a sus casas. Kagome abrazó con fuerza a su amiga, agradeciendo por todo el apoyo que le había mostrado al escucharla durante la tarde.

Prometieron salir la siguiente semana o en algún tiempo entre clases que tuvieran en la universidad.

Kagome llegó cansada a su casa, saludó a su familia y tomó las escaleras para poder darse un relajante baño. Había omitido a su amiga un hecho importante, no quería contarle algo si no estaba segura de que las cosas seguirían igual.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de su tina de baño y decidió dejar de pensar por un momento. Cuando terminó de bañarse y sintiéndose un poco más tranquila se dirigió a su habitación.

Se colocó su piyama más cómoda y comenzó a preparar su cama para dormir, pero una pequeña luz en su celular la avisó que tenía una notificación pendiente por revisar.

"Que tengas una linda noche"

Una pequeña sonrisa se deslumbró en su rostro por el mensaje de Inuyasha.

**Quiero que disfruten de mis historias como yo lo hago con muchas de las de ustedes. Dejen sus sugerencias en sus comentarios. Se subirá un capítulo por semana ¡Estén atentos!**

**¿Leíste toda la historia? ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Quieres que continúe?**

**Deja tu review y esta historia seguirá surgiendo. Muchas gracias.**


End file.
